SeriousNotetakingBusiness!
by TinyFlame4
Summary: Ok Vote! On what? On either to hit Vash or Ravis with a Tampon! Pure Crack Fic of Crackiness! Includes Hungary, Liechtenstein, Monaco, Belgium, Taiwan, Vietnam, Belarus, Ukraine, Seychelles, Japan, Prussia, Italy, and mentions more ! Super Fun!


Author's annoying Note: Random Idea!!! OMG I'm sorry for the damage it will cause your brains! XD

So the Basics are:

FryingPanOfYaoi is Hungary

ShineyKnives is Belarus

FakeTears is Ukraine

PintOfAle is Belguim

PrincessPrincipality is Monaco

SingleStar is Veitnam

LadyAsian is Taiwan

Fräulein is Liechtienstien

OneFishTwoFish is Seychelles

NekoNihon is Japan

TheAwesome is Prussia

Disclaimer: [insert wit here]

* * *

Elizaveta surveyed the conference room and was definitely pleased by the number of known BoyxBoy couples around her. Another thing that made her extremely happy was her plotting "sisters", the female nation personifications of the world! Yes, why else would they do so many of the purely manipulative things they did?

Examples? Oh right! How about the time(s) when Natalia chased her brother to the point in which he was convinced all women were insane? Ivan was such a big breakthrough in their schemes… Then Katyusha "getting lost" while her two dates ended up spending the evening together… Or Mei letting in Yong Soo every time he comes over, especially when Yao was in his room, alone and unsuspecting!

Ah, her girls were amazing! Elizaveta took out her laptop, which was to be used for note taking only of course, because typing was much more efficient, or at least that's what the girls had told Ludwig… This meeting was boring, and she needed some _stimulating_ converstation.

_Thank you Internet for instant messaging! _She logged on, setting up a private conversation, and sent invitations to all her fellow conspirators.

**FryingPanOfYaoi** invites you to join the conversation SeriousNotetakingBusiness!

**ShineyKnives**,** FakeTears**,** PintOfAle**,** PrincessPrincipality**, and **SingleStar** have entered conversation SeriousNotetakingBusiness!

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: Lets wait for the others k

**PintOfAle** says: Sure enough!

**LadyAsian**, **Fräulein**, and **OneFishTwoFish** have entered conversation SeriousNotetakingBusiness!

**Fräulein** says: Sorry, Bruder was trying to see the screen

**FakeTears** says: NOOO! He can't T.T what will we do?

**Fräulein** says: No worries, I took care of it ;]

Elizaveta, along with all the other girls in the conversation looked over to the neutral Switzerland to see a fiery red blush covering his cheeks as he strained to have complete attention on Germany's lecture. Simultaneously eight pairs of eyes flickered over to a discretely smiling Lilli.

**OneFishTwoFish** says: WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!? O.o

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: Plz, enlighten us, you evil genius you!

**Fräulein** says: I told him that I needed to ask for a tampon, unless he had any with him that I could use… Sadly he didn't… which reminds me, does anyone have one so he will buy my bluff?

**ShineyKnives** says: And they think I'm scary! You girl, are twisted and efficient. I think you just went up a few points in my line of respect…

**PintOfAle** says: Yeah, I got one. What would be more effective though? A) Me waltzing over and giving it to you, B) You coming and getting it from me discretely or, C) [my personal favorite] I through it across the table and "miss" getting it to you?

**PrincessPrincipality** says: You wouldn't!

**SingleStar** says: She would.

**LadyAsian** says: Option C could get us all in trouble for IMing, but option A is sooo boring…

**OneFishTwoFish** says: But what about option B?

**LadyAsian** says: But where is the fun in that?!

**FakeTears** says: Option C! And make sure to hit Switzerland or… LATVIA! Yes! DO IT!!!!

**PintOfAle** says: …

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: … I have a new respect for you dear. Ok Vote!

**Fräulein** says: On what?

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: On either to hit Vash or Ravis with a Tampon!

**Fräulein** says: Oh… Latvia~! He makes cute faces when he is disturbed! ^^ Plus, Bruder can't handle too much more…

**SingleStar** says: Vash, let's see who will rescue him!

**LadyAsian** says: Gah! Great point! Vash it is!

**ShineyKnives** says: Ravis because he might need to use it…

**OneFishTwoFish** says: Ravis because PP and I can cheer him up afterwards~! 3

**PrincessPrincipality** says: YAY! Yes, we will cheer up dearest Latvia! So Latvia!

**PintOfAle** says: Ravis because he won't have wrath afterwards…

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: Latvia it is~! Bela, if you will~!

With in moments, the conference room stopped to watch a flying tampon sail across the table, making contact with Ravis' forehead. Next, the famed "LATVIAAAAAA!" shriek was sounded and said nation fainted. Many of the male nations turned pink and looked away quickly, too bad Italy didn't get the memo.

The girls watched happily as Feliciano flounced over to the offending object and picked it up.

"Vee~! What's this Ludwig?" The bubbly Italian ran up and poked the brutesque German on the cheek with the tampon. This caused most nations to have coughing / giggle-stifling fits. The red of the cheeks easily reached an all time high.

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE NOW!!!!!!!!!!! BEFORE ITS OVER!!!

**Fräulein** says: Got it, but its kind of blurry…

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: NOOOOO!!!

Feliciano, seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with Germany, ran up to Hungary instead.

"Big Sister~! What is this?" He had his big chocolate mimicking eyes wide with curiousity that made any female melt. She felt a little better, but the loss was still fresh.

"This," She took the tampon from his hands so as to show it to him, "Is a special item for girls only okay? Which means someone is missing it, so I need to take it from you."

Italy closed his eyes, like always it seemed, and nodded.

"Vee~! Ok!" He leaned over to kiss both of Elizaveta's cheeks, as was the Italian way! She responded by giving a hug and whispering to him that Ludwig looked like he could use some tender loving care, to which he was only too happy to oblige!

The meeting continued on from there, awkwardly, but nonetheless it continued on.

**PintOfAle** says: That was PRICELESS! XD

**ShineyKnives** says: Yes, even Poland looked slightly… perturbed?

**SingleStar** says: Best Part Definetely!

**PrincessPrincipality** says: He is even cute when he passes out~! *sighs*

**LadyAsian** says: Eliza? You okay over there?

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: No… I'm super depressed! T.T That was a beautiful moment missed all because Austria, no matter how much I love him, says I have a "problem"

**Fräulein** says: Sorry, but I got nudged by Toris as he was trying to get to Ravis…

**FakeTears** say: I can't believe how wonderfully that went…

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: *sigh* I guess… oh what's this?

**OneFishTwoFish** says: What's what? O.o

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: This!

**NekoNihon** resquest entry into conversation SeriousNotetakingBusiness!

**LadyAsian** says: GAH! Don't let him in! I'll say something stupid, I know it! I just will!

**SingleStar** says: Did he say why he wants in?

**FryingPanOfYaoi **says: Yes. He sent me a PM saying: I got it. Let me in.

**PrincessPrincipality** says: He did not! OMG, did he?

**PintOfAle** says: LET HIM IN NOW!

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: ok… im desperate!

**NekoNihon** has entered conversation SeriousNotetakingBusiness!

**NekoNihon** says: I am very disappointed in you girls. Not being prepared for such beautiful outcomes speaks so poorly for you all.

**SingleStar** says: Are you just here to lecture us or what?

**ShineyKnives** says: If you are leave or I will make you.

**FryingPanOfYaoi **says: Hush! Now Kiku, you know I love you dearly but I will not hold them or my frying pan back if you don't have it AND are yelling at us.

**NekoNihon **says: I have an image of Feli poking Ludwig with a Tampon AND an image of the impact that started it all… a "sleeping" shot of Ravis for little Monica should she be interested.

**PrincessPrincipality **says: OMG I LOVE YOU KIKU!!!

**NekoNihon **says: But if you love me what would you do with this beautiful photograph? ^^

**FryingPanOfYaoi **says: We are forever in your debt of your serious ninja skills

**NekoNihon** says: Not Ninja, Samuria. For if it were ninja, well… then you wouldn't have access now would you?

**NekoNihon **says: Forgive me. Greece-san has… well you can look for yourself…

**NekoNihon** has left conversation SeriousNotetakingBusiness!

The girls looked over to the Greek, only to see him glomped onto Kiku in a dead sleep. It was adorable. Japan was blushing and pushing hairs away from his "friends" face.

**LadyAsian** says: I hate ALL of you traitors.

**FakeTears **says: You hate me? T.T I'm heartbroken!

**ShineyKnives** says: Am I seriously the only not insane one here? Wow, that's scary!

**OneFishTwoFish** says: *ignoring hormonal Mei* Monaco is sooo lucky~! We should have hit Luxembourg with it instead!

**PintOfAle** says: No. I refuse to throw Tampons at my little brother's head. º-º

**LadyAsian **says: And you don't even care!!!!!! Hungary! Help!

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: With what hun?

**LadyAsian** says: Remind them all that I had dibs! Japan is MINE!

**SingleStar** says: You do know that she said "I love you" too right?

**Fräulein** says: Just do it please. She is starting to melt in her chair over there…

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: Fine… State your male so as it is known, as well as your favorite other male to match~!

**PrincessPrincipality** says: What's with that last part?

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: I felt like it. So get over it k?

**ShineyKnives** says: Big Brother Ivan. IvanxYao. NO LITHUANIAXRUSSIA! NO!

**FakeTears** says: Little Invisible Matvey~! Sooo cute! Ummm… GilbertxMatthew (Canada)

**PintOfAle **says: Netherlands or France, which ever. NetherlandsxDenmark (super fun) FrancexWorld!

**PrincessPrincipality** says: Ravis 3 … ME!!! Wait, um… RavisxPeter or PeterxRavis

**SingleStar** says: Thailand. HOT!!! Ummm… Help plz?

**LadyAsian** says: Kiku!!!!!!!!! (MINE!) Giripan! Cuz it's cute! With Kitties too!

**Fräulein** says: Vash, AusSwiss… Denial, complete denial… seriously

**OneFishTwoFish** says: Luxembourg! With France! OMGZ RAPE! XD

**FryingPanOfYaoi **says: Interesting…Although I have a problem with Thailand… tsk tsk

**SingleStar **says: Problem!?! What PROBLEM!

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: He is way too straight for his own good. It is heartbreaking really.

**FakeTears** says: Yeah, It is kinda a let down… I doubt even Feli could convert him…

**ShineyKnives** says: I don't think even France would TRY…

**Fräulein **says: Sister Hungary never answered~!

**Princess Principality** says: That's right! She most certainly did not!

**LadyAsian** says: Spill it. Naow.

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: Austria, AusSwiss.

**PintOfAle** says: Do I detect an unenthusiastic answer?

**FryingPanOfYaoi **says: Fine… Prussia AND Austria… with… Canada and Switzerland!

**TheAwesome** says: HAHAHAHAHA! YES! YOU WANT ME! HAHAHAHAHA! To bad toots! I'm taken by one sexy Canadian! With a little Pansy on the side… HAHA!

**PintOfAle **says: The Fuck!?! PRUSSIA! How the HELL did you get in here?

**TheAwesome **says: I had Techman hack into the system… genius!

**FryingPanOfYaoi** says: So sorry guys, but Ima have to go now… and so are all of you…

The conversation SeriousNotetakingBusiness! Has been taken offline.

The meeting ended with a dented frying pan, an unconsciencous Prussian, a concerned Canadian, and many amused females.

~fin~

* * *

I am so sorry for the mush I just turned your brains into! But it was so much fun! And so much crack!!!

Alrighty! Notes!:

Luxembourg is Belguim's brother and so is Netherlands…

Belguim is named Bela in this one

Monaco is named Monica in this one

Liechtenstien is named Lilli in this one

Techman is Estonia

Yes, I do think the whole idea of Ukraine being a crybaby is a set up

I think Belarus only acts insane so people will leave her alone

I do seriously think Thailand is the Straight-est character in Hetalia (which is amazingly sad so if anyon has a good pairing for him plz share!)

Kiku is Hungary's mentor and thus knows all that goes on with her and "private" chat rooms…

Feli really is that cute!

Lilli is that clever and Fräulein is German for Little girl/lady

SingleStar refers to the single star on the flag of Veitnam

Switzerland CANNOT handle lady problems~!

Alright, I think that about covers it… Thanks for reading this late night drabble written at 1:30 am!


End file.
